


Twenty-three Years

by whizzerdbrown



Series: price-brown family [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern AU, connor and kevin aren't together yet, more to come here i guess!, price-brown, so yeah theres act 1 (unhealthy) whizzvin, takes place post-bom and pre-act two falsettos, they were separated when young, ummm - Freeform, whizzer and kevin are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Kevin Price and his twin brother were inseparable - or so they thought - until they hit five years old and their parents got divorced. His father left, taking his best friend in the world along with him and leaving him and his mother on their own. Kevin grew older with only faint memories of his brother, only truly remembering that part of his childhood based on what pictures his mother had left. He was left determined to find where his brother had gone, and how he could contact him again.Whizzer Brown had been convinced that his childhood was a wild fever dream. Anytime he’d asked his dad about siblings - because he absolutely remembered having one - he was told that his brother had died at two years old. And though he felt certain that this was wrong, he convinced himself to believe it. That is until he got kicked out of his boyfriend’s home and ended up being taken in by a man who swore Whizzer looked exactly like someone he knew.





	Twenty-three Years

It’s been years, Kevin knew, and it felt practically impossible to find him. It’s been _years._ They had been five. He was twenty-eight now - which meant that his brother had to be twenty-eight, too. Kevin still remembered him as he was twenty-three years before; short, messy brown hair, bright brown eyes that crinkled at the corners when his chubby, childish cheeks were dimpled with that bright smile. And, okay, sure, it wasn’t really fair to say that he _remembered_ his brother this way. That part of his childhood had been a bit of a blur, and he only remembered the other that way because of the pictures that his mother showed him. The pictures in the baby book, the low-quality home videos of the two of them running around and playing like any five year old boys would. But it wasn’t the validity of his memories that mattered, it was the fact that his brother - his _best friend_ \- was still out there, had been out there for twenty-three years, and Kevin had still yet to find him. 

He and his mother had been trying for years. It was when Kevin was ten that he first had an interest in possibly getting his brother back, after all of the hard feelings had passed. The hard feelings that he was now sure were more linked to the fact that his father had taken his best friend from him without a thought, and how he had just packed them up and left Kevin and his mother alone in the dust. Since Kevin was ten years old, he and his mom had been trying. Trying, searching, desperately to find that missing boy, that missing part in both of their lives. And what have they gotten? Nothing.

_Nothing._

Twenty-three years of hard work, of searching, of scanning yellowbook pages, of calling all those numbers, of searching ancestry and family tree websites, of doing all they possibly could think of to find James Price, only to get nothing. Zip. Zilch. Hell, Kevin had traveled to _Uganda_ \- granted, that was for his mission trip - and still hadn’t managed to find a single clue on his brother’s wellbeing or whereabouts. 

Yet, despite all of this, despite all of this _nothingness_ that he was getting, Kevin was persistent. He wasn’t going to give up. He knew that James Price was out there somewhere, he had to be, and Kevin wasn’t going to give up until he found his brother. If that took forever, so be it. It wasn’t like he had much else to accomplish in his life - the mission trip back when he was nineteen had kind of ruined his reputation. He had a new reputation now, and that was the stubborn, bisexual ex-Mormon who wouldn’t give up until he got what he wanted. And he wanted to find his brother. 

All that being said, Kevin Price was now twenty-eight, an adult, with a bit of a life. He lived with his good friend Connor McKinley, whom of which he’d met on his mission trip. It was kind of funny to think about, because the trip had started with Kevin hating everything, and Connor McKinley being a good part of that everything. Kevin had originally found him annoying, too much of a social butterfly, too happy and friendly and excitable and smiley. All it had taken to get past the hatred stage was one late, hot, sticky night in their hut in the middle of Uganda - the one, hot, sticky night that Kevin had gotten up for a glass of water and had found Connor curled up on the couch, awake and alone and not as much of a ray of sunshine as he had been every single day before then. All it had taken was that one night, that one long conversation, the first time that he had ever seen someone so happy break down and cry. That was all it took for Kevin to vow to be by this guy’s side for the rest of their lives - or, at least, until Connor told him to go away. And since that night, Connor had never told him to go away. In fact, the two of them only seemed to grow closer and closer. Close enough that Arnold would _not_ leave them alone about the “irony” that two “very clearly not-completely-straight men” were living in an apartment together. Speaking of Arnold, he lived in the same apartment complex, not far from him and Connor, with his girlfriend, Nabulungi. 

Arnold Cunningham and Nabulungi Hatimbi were also two important people in Kevin’s life. Arnold had taken over the role of Kevin’s best friend while on the mission trip. Nabulungi was his sassy female best friend, who somehow managed to tease him and Connor even more than Arnold did without even needing to point out that neither one of them were straight, nor did they act like they were truly “just friends” - which, thank you very much, _was_ what they truly were. 

None of his friends knew about his brother. It was, Kevin figured, kind of dumb to bring it up to them, considering that they probably wouldn’t end up finding the guy anyway. Nabulungi would probably tell him to give up looking. Arnold would get too excited over it and want to meet him. Connor would… Well, honestly, Kevin didn’t really _know_ what Connor would do. But, either way, it seemed like a safer bet to just keep it to himself. And, so, he did. 

But one night, that proved to not matter. It didn’t matter that Kevin had kept it to himself. And, honestly, he didn’t really feel like it mattered that he’d spent _twenty-three years_ looking for him, because this all seemed to just be fate rather than Kevin’s desperate searching finally paying off. 

One night, Connor came back home with James Price trailing along behind him.


End file.
